Los Shion
by MariTenebrae
Summary: Kaito Shion tenía una vida relativamente feliz. Pero una reunión familiar que se dio por azares del destino le dará un giro que quizás no pueda revertir. En especial porque algunos de sus familiares ocultan cosas que le serían muy perturbadoras


**¡Hola!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, de ser así... ¿por qué supones que me limitaría a hacer un fic cuando podría crear un anime? La vida no es justa u.ú **

**Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte —echen la culpa a Akaito y a su boca de camionero—. **

**Género: Humor, principalmente; misterio, romance y un poco de fantasía —nunca puedo hacer algo realista, ya lo sé—.**

**Parejas: Kaito X Meiko, Zeito X Zatsune y quizás un Kaiko X Meito. **

* * *

**Una Reunión Familiar. **

Era un día como cualquier otro en Vocaloid City —definitivamente la ciudad con nombre más original del mundo—, los pájaros cantaban, el cielo estaba despejado...

— ¡BAKAITO, VAS A MORIR!

Y un pobre chico de cabello y bufanda azul era arrojado por la ventana de un tercer piso.

Sí, todo normal.

Ah, qué hilarante. Rojo sangre y azul Kaito mezclándose.

— ¡Meiko-nee, creo que exageraste esta vez! —gritaban al unísono dos gemelos rubios mientras se asomaban por la ventana para ver si su amigo seguía con vida.

— ¡Se lo merece por estúpido! —se defendió Meiko.

—Aunque sabemos todos que es verdad, no creo que hubiera sido apropiado arrojarlo por la ventana —defendió Luka al chico de cabellos azules. Aunque en el proceso de hacerlo confirmó que Kaito era estúpido.

—Aish, está bien, exageré —se reasignó la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

Mientras, unos pisos más abajo. Un pobre chico de bufanda azul se quejaba.

—Todo por robar el helado con alcohol de Mei-chan~ —se canturreó a sí mismo mientras estaba ahí en el suelo con una posible hemorragia. Aunque se dio cuenta de que últimamente tomó la manía de canturrearse a sí mismo el motivo de por qué había sido maltratado por alguno de sus compañeros. ¡Era culpa del helado! ¡Esa delicia congelada prácticamente le habló para que lo tomara! Y aunque no le gustaba tanto el alcohol como a la castaña, debía admitir que tomaba con mucha moderación. No quería despertar acompañado al día siguiente... otra vez.

Pero eso era otra historia. Sólo diré que Meiko por poco lo ahorca con su propia bufanda por "aprovechar su ebriedad".

¿Y por qué nadie venía a confirmar su estado? ¡Podría haberse muerto ahí mismo y nadie vendría!

Se levantó como pudo, dando a entender al par de gemelos que todavía seguía vivo. Aunque la nariz le sangraba, estaba seguro de que se le había roto. ¿Cómo pudo no romperse otra cosa? Quizás que Meiko lo golpeara tanto le estaba dando una especie de "resistencia", pero no dejaba de ser horriblemente doloroso. En especial cuando lo arrojaba por la ventana, y no era raro que esto se diese.

Pero dejemos por un momento a este pobre amante de los helados con pésima suerte de lado. Nuestra historia comienza varios kilómetros más lejos.

Bueno, nuestras historias.

* * *

—Yuune Kaito, fuiste acusado de robar autos, posesión de armas... —seguía hablando ese aburrido juez. Uf, como si él no supiera qué diablos hizo.

Pasó su peso a su otra pierna, ¿qué esto no era suficiente condena?

—... y lo más grave, se le acusa de pertenecer a la banda criminal "Hagane". Las pruebas en su contra lo confirman, así que por esos motivos, se le condena a cadena perpetua —terminó de hablar ese maldito juez.

Vaya, pensó que nunca terminaría.

—Camina, escoria —le ordenó uno de los policías que le sujetaban de los brazos, aunque se encontraba esposado nadie quería arriesgarse a que un criminal tan peligroso escapara.

Apenas comenzaron a escoltarlo a la prisión, Yuune ya estaba teniendo una idea.

Digamos que, una de sus manos estaba liberada de las esposas.

Un golpe suficientemente fuerte como para noquear a una persona dio directo a la cara de uno de los policías que lo escoltaba, mientras se liberaba del agarre del otro.

El otro policía cuyo nombre no nos interesa para nada, intentó sacar su pistola pero antes de que lo lograra el chico de cabellos blancos logró patearlo.

Con la mayor destreza y velocidad que tenía logró esquivar más guardias y sobre todo sus balas.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, basura! —le gritaban, entre otros insultos, mientras intentaban darle alcance.

Yuune no tenía salida, la única alternativa que veía era...

El cantante de metal saltó por la ventana.

Y, al estar en el primer piso, no se lastimó. Pero ahí comenzó su huida.

* * *

Corría por los anchos pasillos, con su característica mascara de lado, permitiendo ver su cara, y sonrisa burlesca.

Le parecía risible todo lo que estaba viendo.

Todos esos, todos esos guardias creían que podían con él. Ahora mismo corrían hacia él.

Se equivocaban. Él era muy especial.

Lo que le hacía diferente de todos sus hermanos, era que él era una sombra. Todos estos inútiles creían que encerrándolo lograrían retenerlo a él y a su poder. Ilusos.

Lo único que si había sorprendido al pelinegro, era que lo descubrieron. Todo el cuidado que había tenido al realizar este plan había sido en vano, pero bueno, igual el resultado sería el mismo.

Quería volver con su persona. Quería volver con aquel que le había dado vida.

Corría, corría, pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría por cansarse.

Se dio bruscamente una media vuelta, quedando frente a sus perseguidores.

Aquellos guardias se detuvieron también. Sabían que este chico de catorce años no era cualquier cosa.

— ¡Ríndete de una vez, Shion Kageito! ¡No lograrás nada! —intentó hacerlo entrar en razón uno de los guardias. Tal vez Kageito era una sombra, pero si su poder se "controlaba" y su personalidad se corregía podía tener una vida normal. Ese lugar sólo buscaba que aquellas sombras que se separaban de su persona tuvieran oportunidad de vivir como cualquier otra persona. Pero, Kageito era alguien muy difícil de controlar.

Kageito los miró con aburrimiento por un momento, para volver después a su eterna burla. Se llevó un dedo a la boca, no sabía por qué, pero tenía esa manía cada que tramaba algo.

La malicia que reflejaban sus ojos rojos era inquietante. Su habilidad de poner a alguien nervioso era sorprendente.

—Kage no Te (1) —susurró, aunque todos presentes lo escucharon. Su risita infantil después de recitar estas palabras era tétrica.

Pero, su risa podemos dejarla de lado. Su bufanda era lo preocupante. Sí, la característica bufanda que todos los Shion utilizan.

Los extremos de su bufanda negra parecían convertirse en dos manos, aunque aún eran de tela, con estas "manos" elevó en el aire a dos de los guardias que lo perseguían. Estaba jugando con ellos. Sólo era un juego.

—Kage no Nageku —volvió a susurrar, para después gritar.

Ese grito, más bien sonaba como un llanto estridente. Hasta podían ver las ondas de sonido negras que salían de su boca.

Este ataque, los hizo retroceder. No podían acercarse, porque no podían y su instinto les indicaba una cosa: CORRER. Sí, hasta con mayúsculas.

Lamentablemente, para Kageito, el tiempo de jugar tenía que terminarse justo ahora. Arrojó a los guardias que su bufanda estaba sosteniendo hacia los otros para salir corriendo hacia la salida.

—Shoshitsu —conjuró antes de empezar a convertirse en una especie de líquido negro que desapareció en el suelo.

Nadie supo cómo desapareció, sólo lo hizo y ya.

Si pudieran ver la risa burlesca de Kageito ahora... estaba tan satisfecho con su huida.

Él no era un mal chico, pero a veces tenía que actuar como tal por culpa de estos que intentaban con tanta insistencia retenerlo ahí.

Sonrió una vez más, ya sabía a dónde dirigirse.

* * *

—Bakaito...

— ¿Sí, Mei-chan? —preguntó Kaito con un enorme nerviosismo, esperando el momento de su inminente muerte.

—Te vas a morir ahora mismo, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí —dijo para después comenzar a correr perseguido por Meiko.

¿Ahora que había hecho? Sólo hizo el comentario de "Si tuviera pareja, no me gustaría que ella bebiera". ¿Ahora por qué se merecía el golpe? No lo sabía en realidad, pero tampoco iba a pensarlo mucho gracias a los cincuenta y dos kilos de ira que le estaban persiguiendo.

Oh, pobre Kaito. Meiko le acaba de dar alcance gracias a la bufanda que siempre lleva.

Kaito hubiera preferido morirse ahí mismo de un paro cardíaco producido por el miedo a morirse próximamente a golpes. Pero su opinión no nos interesa, por lo cual la castaña va a molerlo a golpes.

Los demás Vocaloid sólo observaban como el pobre chico de cabellos azules era cruelmente masacrado por la alcohólica. Hasta jurarían haber visto un medidor de vida, como esas que aparecen en los videojuegos, que iba bajando a velocidad impresionante.

— ¿Miku-nee, no sería mejor decirle a Meiko-nee que se detenga? —le preguntó Rin a la de cabellos cian.

—Sería buena idea... pero mi puerro está asándose y no quiero que se queme —le contestó mientras volvía la vista a su puerro que se encontraba en un sartén.

* * *

Kaiko miraba el papel que estaba entre sus dedos, esta era la dirección que buscaba.

En la normalmente pacífica Vocaloid City había un orfanato. Ahí estaba él.

Tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo buscándolo.

—Nigaito-nii, voy a encontrarte —se susurró a sí misma, dispuesta a encontrar a su hermanito.

Todo por ese accidente, ese accidente que los separó a todos. Sabía muy poco de ellos. Aunque sabía que Kaito logró su sueño de convertirse en cantante, por más que lo intentaba, nunca pudo establecer contacto con él. Ni siquiera sabía en qué ciudad estaba o si seguía en Japón. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a él, era cruelmente empujada por fans o incluso por los de seguridad. Una vez Kaito la volteó a ver, pero no pudo acercarse a ella. No lo culpaba, la fama los había alejado cruelmente.

Nunca dejo de intentarlo, ella quería reunirse con sus hermanos y algunos de sus primos que vivían con ella antes. Incluso seguía buscando al problemático de Yuune o al "psicópata" Taito, quizás Taito si era un poco "especial" pero no podía olvidar lo que una vez hizo por ella, era mucho más grande a cualquier susto antes dado.

Ahora había tenido una señal de Nigaito. No sabía quién le había enviado esa nota. Sólo la encontró en una carta sin remitente. Le decía "Encuentra al más joven de tus hermanos en este lugar." Sólo eso decía antes de que viniera la dirección de este orfanato.

Pero, ¿si era mentira? No sabía de quién venía esa misteriosa carta o si sus intenciones eran reunirla con sus hermanos.

Tampoco perdía nada sólo con ver. Había esperanza todavía.

La chica de cabellos azules entró por la puerta, dispuesta a encontrarlo.

—Buenos días, señorita. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —le saludó con amabilidad una mujer de edad ya avanzada, quizás superaba los cuarenta, apenas vio que entraba.

—Buenos días, estoy buscando a un niño: Shion Nigaito —le contestó mientras le enseñaba una foto de su hermano. Aunque ahí salía con casi toda la familia, señaló con un dedo al que buscaba.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¡Si ése es Nigaito-kun! ¿Usted quién es? —le preguntó.

—Soy su hermana, Shion Kaiko —le respondió, para ganarse una mirada sorprendida de la mayor.

— ¡Ya sé quien es usted! ¡Nigaito-kun me habló mucho de usted! ¡Es tal y como la describió! —exclamaba emocionada la mujer. Nigaito dejaría de extrañar a sus hermanos y dejaría de tener esas horribles pesadillas que lo hacían despertar gritando. Todo eso si se reunía con sus hermanos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Habló de mí? — ¡Esto era buena señal! ¡Significaba que Nigaito la recordaba! Así, sería mucho más fácil convencerlo de que fuera con ella, a buscar a sus otros hermanos.

Kaiko nunca se rindió, ahora estaba siendo recompensada.

— ¡Nee-chan! —llamó un niño que se acercaba a escena.

Kaiko volteó detrás de sí, para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas.

Los ojos azules de Kaiko también se llenaron de lágrimas, pero de la felicidad. ¡Su hermano estaba ahí!

— ¡Nigaito-nii! —gritó para después correr a abrazar a su hermanito menor.

El niño de cabellos verdes abrazó a su hermana, quien se había puesto en cuclillas para quedar a su estatura.

Kaiko estaba feliz, su hermano que quizás era el menos preparado para enfrentar el mundo solo, había vuelto a sus brazos. Ahora nunca se volverían a separar.

—Nee-chan, te extrañé tanto —le dijo todavía abrazándola.

—Yo también a ti, nii-chan —le contestó limpiando sus lágrimas.

Si había algo de Nigaito que le agradaba, era que nunca retenía sus lágrimas. Nunca temía demostrar sus sentimientos. Y ahora la felicidad en su cara hacía que todo el esfuerzo de cuatro años valiera la pena.

Pero ahora, debían buscar en dónde vivir. Kaiko apenas y sobrevivía de trabajos temporales y estadías muy cortas en hoteles que encontraba. Ahora con su hermano la situación se volvía más difícil.

Esas preocupaciones podían dejarlas para después, lo importante ahora eran ellos dos y su emotivo rencuentro.

* * *

Zeito suspiró pesadamente, esta era la quinta vez que fallaba. ¿Qué no podía hacer nada bien? ¿Qué nunca podía tener éxito por una vez en su miserable vida? Volvería a intentarlo una vez más.

Sabía que ellos estaban en alguna parte del mundo, quería encontrarlos.

Tal vez, él siempre parecía indiferente a todo. Pero, esto era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo. Si no los encontraba nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo. No era su culpa, pero igual no se perdonaría el no ser lo suficientemente capaz de encontrarlos.

Arrojó los ingredientes necesarios, el líquido que estaba hirviendo en esa olla. Si salía bien esta vez, podría ver en dónde están sus hermanos. Pero, ¿a quién buscaría primero?

—Kageito... —susurró el nombre de uno de sus muchos hermanos. Kageito en especial era un poco propenso a meterse en problemas. Aparte, seguía siendo un niño, no podía andar por ahí solo.

Al fin, esto funcionaba.

Cuatro años de estudiar brujería y aún era un fracaso, pero al menos ya estaba logrando crear esta poción. Vio a un niño moverse entre las sombras, con su eterna sonrisa burlesca. Era de día y la luz del sol abundaba. No podía moverse en la luz. De ser así, su cuerpo se paralizaba y era vulnerable a cualquier cosa.

Esa ciudad, estaba demasiado cerca. Vocaloid City, ahí lo encontraría. Rápidamente, tomó varias cosas que necesitaría; como ingredientes para pociones, su inseparable yoyo y una capa negra.

Listo, tenía todo. Salió de su casa, que era realmente pequeña, y salió corriendo a buscar a su hermano.

* * *

Kaito despertó poco a poco. Miró a su alrededor, para encontrar una piedra detrás de sí con una nota.

"_Shion Bakaito 1992-2012" (2)_

Muy gracioso. Ahí, con la letra de Meiko, se anunciaba que era su tumba. Fastidiado, se levantó como le fue posible y se sacudió un poco.

Seguramente se había quedado inconsciente después de la "masacre" que le regaló Meiko y ella pensó que lo había matado o simplemente quería jugarle una broma. No era raro de la castaña que le jugara bromas de ese tipo. Al menos ahora no lo había enterrado vivo.

Decidió que lo mejor era volver a su edificio a su departamento a tomar una ducha y relajarse un poco. Demasiados golpes para un solo día que lamentablemente estaba lejos de terminar.

Suspiró reasignado. Este día le parecería mucho más pesado que los demás.

* * *

—Shion Taito, su peligrosidad ha ido demasiado lejos. Actualmente es el interno más peligroso de todo el hospital psiquiátrico "Neurona Loquita" (3), lamentablemente tendremos que trasladarte a un hospital más... capacitado —le informó un nervioso doctor ante la mirada indiferente del chico de vendajes. Aunque ahora mismo no se veían por la camisa de fuerza que tenía.

Le daba igual en dónde estuviera, sólo vería ese blanco que tanto le aburría.

¿No podía ser de otro color? ¿Negro? ¿Rojo? ¿Amarillo? Cualquiera estaba bien menos el blanco, porque ya le había aburrido.

No quería verlo más. No estaba dispuesto a regresar a otro hospital psiquiátrico con un nombre igual o más gracioso. Definitivamente, huiría de ahí.

Lo que ignoraba por completo el nervioso psiquiatra que le había dado la noticia, era que Taito ya había liberado una de sus manos de la camisa de fuerza. Y la nula seguridad del hospital psiquiátrico "Neurona Loquita" le daba la ventaja, ¿si no fuera así, cómo supones que yo estaría en libertad? Ya sé que yo aún no me quito la camisa de fuerza pero no importa, ¡puedo escribir con los pies! ¡NADIE ME VA A DETENER!

Cof, cof. Lo siento, perdí la compostura por un momento; mejor continuemos con esto.

Ahora, volviendo al chico de vendajes, ahora dos policías venían con un carro para transportar cajas —e internos peligrosos—, los policías estaban tan armados que sólo lograron provocar que el de cabello morado se estuviese auto-halagando mentalmente. ¿Tanto miedo le tenían? ¡Debió asustarlos mucho!

Cuando terminó de halagarse se rio por lo bajo, ganándose que el psiquiatra que lo atendía saliese corriendo y los policías aumentaran su nivel de alerta. Que un interno se ría no puede ser buena señal. Sobre todo _este _interno.

Taito lo tenía todo tan fríamente planeado, tanto que hasta él mismo se sorprendía.

Estaría en libertan más pronto de lo que pensaba, eso era claro.

* * *

El pelinegro sonrió, ya estaba frente al edificio en donde sentía su presencia. Él estaba ahí. Lo sabía. Su hermano mayor estaba ahí.

Moviéndose entre las sombras, cuidando de no exponerse a la luz, se desplazaba directo a donde lo presentía.

Sentía su presencia a pocos metros de él,

Recorriendo pasillos, bastante bien iluminados para su mala suerte, escondiéndose en la sombra de algunas plantas y puertas que se abrían ocasionalmente llegó a la puerta que estaba buscando.

Abrió una puerta. Y escuchó un grito femenino.

— ¡Lo siento, señora! —se disculpó al ver que había abierto accidentalmente el baño de mujeres.

Bueno, ya. Basta de estupideces. Seguro la puerta que sí estaba buscando era la de al lado.

Abrió la puerta de al lado. Y él... estaba dormido en el sillón.

Se golpeó la frente. Típico de Kaito. ¿Por qué su hermano era tan idiota?

Se subió a su pecho aprovechando que estaba recostado boca arriba.

—Kaito-nii, ¿ya estás muerto? —le preguntó mientras picaba con un dedo la nariz del de cabello azul. Logrando que de a poco abriera los ojos.

Dos ojos azules se encontraron con una cara absolutamente blanca con una hilera de dientes afilados en el borde y unos ojos negros y vacíos.

No hace falta decir el grito tan grande que seguramente se escuchó no sólo en todo el edificio, sino en toda la ciudad.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí las clases de japonés (?)**

**(1) Kage no Te: Manos de Sombra. **

**Kage no Nageku: Lamento de la Sombra. **

**Shoshitsu: Desaparición.**

**He de avisar que, aparte de los Fanmade famosos, utilizaré Fanmade no muy conocidos —por ejemplo, Kageito no es muy popular, a pesar de ser tan lindo—. **

**(2) Realmente Kaito "nació" en el 2005 pero suponiendo que tiene veinte años esa sería su fecha de nacimiento. **

**(3) LOL, ¿se imaginan un hospital psiquiátrico con ese nombre? **

**PD: No sé ustedes, pero me conmovió que Kaiko nunca se rindiera para encontrar a sus hermanos. ¡Viva Kaiko! (?)**


End file.
